dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Beerus
|japanese = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Hakaishin |previous occupation = |partner = Whis |previous partner = |headquarters = Beerus' Temple, Planet Beerus |manga debut = Chapter 2 |anime debut = DBS001 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut= |family = |techniques =* Blaster Meteor * Double Axe Handle |tools =* Z Sword }} is the Hakaishin for the Seventh Universe and was the primary antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: God and God before becoming part of the supporting cast. Background As the Hakaishin, Beerus has been tasked with destroying planets to maintain balance between creation and destruction. He sleeps for several years to several decades and destroys planets when he is awake. The Z Sword was either created or obtained by Beerus, who, in a disagreement with the Kaiōshin during a meeting with the Kaiōshin, which occurs every 1,000 years, sealed the Old Kaiōshin away within the Z Sword, as destroying the Kaiōshin realm would have been improper.Daizenshuu 4 One day, Beerus went to North Kaiō's planet, which was larger at the time. There, he and North Kaiō played a car racing video game which he lost. Peeved that he was defeated, Beerus destroyed the planet. At some point, Beerus and his attendant Whis were treated to a feast by King Vegeta on his planet in his palace. While eating, Beerus used King Vegeta's head as a stepping stone. Thirty-nine years prior to the start of the movie, the Oracle Fish prophesied to Beerus that he would battle a mighty opponent, the Super Saiyan God. Afterwards, Beerus went into a deep slumber, deciding to wake up after thirty-nine years had passed. Throughout the millennium, a significant amount of beings in the universe knew about Beerus and his role in the universe. This often led to beings treating him to a feast, hoping to stay on his good side to avoid having their planet destroyed. Personality Beerus is playful (like most cats). Beerus can be easily angered over the most trivial of things, such as being denied pudding. Beerus is known for being mercurial, destroying even important planets. Although he does have certain lines he does not cross. One example is he didn't destroy the Kaiōshin Realm during a heated argument with Old Kaiōshin, instead he simply sealed him into the Z Sword. Despite being a Hakaishin, Beerus is well mannered and polite to others as well as respectful, shown when he apologized to Bulma for smacking her and ruining her festivities. Beerus can also be sociable when in a good mood. Beerus is a gourmet, as his temple is stocked with fish and other food and he thoroughly enjoyed the delicacies of Earth's food. Beerus is also highly manipulative. Despite initially getting along with Freeza as both liked to destroy things, he did not like Freeza in the end and used Freeza to destroy Planet Vegeta for him since that planet was too far from where he lived. Once Freeza completed his task, Beerus had planned to kill him the next time they met. Beerus is shown to be a health freak as he does not like greasy food. Appearance Beerus is a thin purple feline-like humanoid, with large, pointed ears, the left of which has a gold piercing. Beerus has a golden ring around his neck and wears black, blue and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond decorations. Abilities Beerus is an extremely powerful warrior, being able to defeat many of the Z-Warriors simultaneously with little effort. Out of the many Gods in the universe, Beerus is the most feared and is even feared by the Kaiōshin. Power and Physical Prowess Beerus has immense strength, as he was able to smash Super Saiyan 3 Goku down onto the ground with just a flick to his forehead. Beerus is a proficient user of the Pressure Point Attack, using it to knock Goku unconscious and at the same it revert him back to his base form. Beerus also has incredible speed, able to effortlessly dodge Super Saiyan 3 Goku's attacks. His endurance is also immense, as an enraged Vegeta's attacks did not injure him at all. Beerus is immune to poison as he ate and drank poisoned food and beverages which didn't affect him at all. This also means he has the ability to detect poison in his food.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 His speed is also many times faster than the speed of light, able to go from his planet to another one in another star system in the span of less than two minutes, making him able to cross interstellar space without Whis' help.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 Ki Usage Beerus is able to create Ki Blasts so large that it can destroy planets, though one as big as a golf-ball was more than enough to destroy a planet.Dragon Ball Super episode 02 He could also destroy planets without using an ki blast, just tapping it with his claw could either blow it up entirely, or blow a planet in half.Dragon Ball Super episode 01 Anatomy Beerus is shown to have a really long sleeping period as thirty-nine years was considered a nap and sleeping an extra fifteen is considered oversleeping. His body seens to be immune to certain type of poisonsChapter 1 (Super), page 12. Part II Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Somewhere in the universe, Beerus is being hosted by an hog-like race on their planet. The Hakaishin seems displeased by the food laid before him, but claims to like the salty drink provided to him. But he felt it was too greasy and decided to only destroy half of the planet, which he accomplishes with only a tap of his finger.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Beerus attempts to remember about his dream while calling out to Whis to see if "it" is ready. After waiting too long for his dinosaur meat to arrive, Beerus himself arrives on the primitive planet and announces that Whis' time is up. Beerus fights with the enraged transformed native and wins easily. Deciding not to take the dinosaur meat, Beerus destroys the primitive planet. Beerus and Whis watch the primitive planet explode. As the primitive planet explodes, Beerus recalls the name of the being from his dream: Super Saiyan God. Beerus and Whis travel home.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 Beerus and Whis return to their home. In the temple, Beerus is eating his favorite desert while trying to confirm to himself if the being from his dream truly was the Super Saiyan God. Beerus calls the Oracle Fish and asks it to confirm the name of the being from his dream. The Oracle Fish has trouble remembering. Beerus threatens the fish by taking its daily feeds away, causing the Oracle Fish to remember that the being's name is Super Saiyan God. Whis informs Beerus that the Super Saiyan God does not exist and that Planet Vegeta was destroyed along with the majority of its inhabitants except for a few who survived. Beerus decides to take a bath. In the bath, Beerus asks Whis the location of the surviving Saiyans and is informed by Whis that the surviving Saiyans are on a planet called Earth. Beerus vaguely remembers exterminating the dinosaurs that roamed Earth for being boorish. Whis informs the Hakaishin that the Saiyan Goku defeated Freeza, which shocks Beerus. Beerus is then shown projections of Goku's battle with Freeza on Planet Namek. Beerus exits the bath and puts on bath robes, deciding what to do. Beerus decides to track down the Saiyan who defeated Freeza, Goku; the Hakaishin Whis to prepare their lunches for the trip. Both Beerus and Whis travel to North Kaiō's Planet to find Goku.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 Beerus and Whis arrive on North Kaiō's Planet, which Beerus notes that its quite small but Whis reminds him that it is small due to him destroying it after becoming furious at losing a game to the North Kaiō. After meeting Goku, Beerus questions him about the Super Saiyan God. Goku doesn't have any knowledge about it but demonstrates to Beerus the transformations a Saiyan can achieve. After transforming into Super Saiyan 3, Goku requests to challenge him, to which Beerus allows. Both Beerus and Goku fight, but Beerus effortlessly defeats the powerful Super Saiyan 3 Goku, knocking him unconscious. Disappointed at the lack of challenge, Beerus departs with Whis to Earth to see if Prince Vegeta and the other Saiyans know anything about the Super Saiyan God, bidding North Kaiō farewell. Beerus and Whis arrive at Capsule Corporation, where Bulma's birthday party is being held. Beerus meets with Vegeta, asking about the Super Saiyan God but he also shows no knowledge about it. Beerus notes that a festivity of sorts is happening. Vegeta, knowing about what Beerus is capable of from his childhood, welcomes him to Bulma's party wanting to put him in a good mood. Beerus enjoys the party and the delicious food. After been hit by a stray bullet due to Gohan, Beerus becomes angry and prepares to destroy the Earth. Seeing this, Vegeta casts aside his pride and starts dancing to put Hakaishin in a good mood. Beerus' anger subsides. Beerus continues to enjoy the food. Wanting to try Earth's pudding, Beerus politely asks Majin Bū for one or two custard puddings he has. However, Majin Bū eats all the custard puddings. Furious, Beerus blasts Majin Bū into a lake. The other Z-Warriors take action and attempt to fight Beerus; Beerus defeats Android #18, Tenshinhan and Piccolo with some chopsticks. Beerus goes to retrieve Majin Bū but Gohan interferes. Beerus slams Gohan's head into Bū's, defeating them. He is approached by Gotenks and defeats him as well. Beerus fights Vegeta and defeats him as well. Before Beerus tries to destroy Vegeta, Bulma walks up and scolds Beerus for ruining her birthday party, slapping him. The Hakaishin returns the favor right back and responds with a slap of his own, only his is much harder. Seeing his wife beaten, Vegeta explodes in a fit of rage and strikes Beerus, knocking him back. Vegeta's anger gives him incredible power and manages to punch Beerus several times, even landing a Ki Blast against the Hakaishin. After Vegeta's rage ends, Beerus is shown to be uninjured by Vegeta's rampage and knocks Vegeta out with a Pressure Point Attack to his head. Beerus decides to destroy Earth, but Goku's timely arrival and his claim that he knows how to summon the Super Saiyan God intrigues Beerus, causing him to stop his action. Goku uses the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron to find out information about the Super Saiyan God. Shenron sees Beerus and greets him nervously, but Beerus requests that Shenron explain to him about the Super Saiyan God, to which Shenron quickly complies. After learning about the nature of the Super Saiyan God, the other Saiyans and Videl (using the energy of Pan that is inside Videl) transfer their Ki to Goku, allowing him to ascend into a Super Saiyan God. Happy that he can finally challenge a Super Saiyan God, Beerus and Goku battle. Beerus battles evenly with the powered up Goku, satisfied with the sufficient challenge Goku is giving him now. Although Goku is able to damage the Hakaishin a few times, Beerus still has the upper hand. Their battle intensifies, both of them fighting each other fiercely blow for blow in the sky (even though Goku is fighting only as a Super Saiyan) and eventually their battle takes them into Earth's orbit. After Beerus is hit by Goku's Kamehameha, Beerus counters by launching a large sun-like energy sphere at Goku to which Goku can barely resist. Beerus explains that Goku has contained the Super Saiyan God power within his body, allowing him to use its power even without the transformation and that is why he was still able to fight him despite being only a Super Saiyan. After absorbing Beerus' energy sphere by briefly transforming into a Super Saiyan God, Goku admits defeat and surrenders, unable to truly beat the mighty Hakaishin. Beerus stops the battle and acknowledges that Goku is the second strongest opponent he has ever faced. He tells Goku that his attendant Whis is his martial arts master and is stronger than him. Beerus also tells Goku that there are twelve universes; theirs being the Seventh Universe and each universe has a Hakaishin. Beerus takes the battered and tired Goku back to Earth. Deciding to fulfill his promise, Beerus destroys a small amount of earth, admitting that his fight with Goku drained him of his power. Beerus apologizes to Bulma for interrupting her birthday party. Before leaving, Beerus promises to battle Goku again next time. He and Whis leave Earth and travel home. At his temple, Beerus notes that the Oracle Fish's prophesy was a bit exaggerated and tells Whis that Goku and Vegeta will become formidable foes before long. While they are eating sushi, Beerus tries some of the wasabi, but the wasabi makes Beerus to go berserk, causing him to destroy some of the moons around his temple. Whis intervenes, stopping Beerus' rampage with a karate-chop to his neck. Whis then orders Beerus to sleep for 3 more years. Revival of 'F' Arc In Other Media Video Games Beerus is a playable character in the following video games: Creation and Conception Akira Toriyama's inspiration for the design came from an old Cornish Rex cat living with him (like Toriyama's previous cat was the inspiration for Karin). After the cat became seriously ill, the vet declared it did not have much longer to live, but the cat miraculously recovered and the vet joked that it might be some kind of demon.Chōzenshū 1, 2013Beerus' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities,"Please Tell Us Akira Toriyama-sensei!!" Q&A Weekly Shōnen Jump ''March 11 2013 notably Seth and Sekhmet. Seth is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the god of desert, storms, darkness, and chaos in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of Destruction, believed to cause diseases. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Beerus is a felid like her, as he is an anthropomorphic cat. Trivia * The scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe originally envisioned as a villainous character who infects people with evil and was the one who gave the Saiyan race their characteristic ruthlessness.''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Official Movie Guide, 2013 Also, Beerus originally looked like a lizard, but Akira Toriyama changed his design entirely.Tadayoshi Yamamuro interview, okstars.okwave.jp * In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation).Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 * Beerus was supposed to fight the Z Fighters with a spoon or fork, but the God and God animation director Tadayoshi Yamamuro thought it would be difficult for him to fight like that, so he suggested switching it to chopsticks. *Akin to Champa, the name "Beerus" can possibly be a pun on . Quotes * (To Whis) "The seer's prophecy confirms my premonition. An arch-rival of mine will reveal himself soon… and he shall be a Super Saiyan God!" * (To Freeza) "What, Freeza? Did you just drop my title?"Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' * (To Freeza) "I am the Hakaishin! I am no one's ally!" References Category:Characters